Mistaken
by eunjiqueen
Summary: Chanyeol putus dengan kekasihnya. Ia sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi kenapa ia ingin menjadi kekasih Baekhyun? #BADSUMMARY #plak /ChanBaek story/YAOI!


Cast : EXO Member

Kang Seulgi

Choi Junhong

Genre : yaoi, fluff, romance (maybe)

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS YAOI! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berprawakan mungil itu baru saja terbangun di ranjang UKS. Mata sipit nya menelusuri ke segala penjuru di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pemuda yang berbaring langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"N-ne"

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada orang yang sedang berbaring.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun menyambut tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit menggoyangkannya lalu melepas jabatannya.

Setelahnya Baekhyun tersenyum lalu duduk diranjang UKSnya. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pening, tangannya memegang kepalanya.

"Oh? Sesakit itukah? Lebih baik kau berbaring dulu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak usah," Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bola basket itu bisa melambung ke arahmu," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa," lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Baekk! Kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu sembari membawa keresek yang ntah apa dalamnya.

"Ne Kyung," Baekhyun tersenyum menyambut Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melihat pada Chanyeol, "Chanyeol? Kau masih disini?"

Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, seorang perempuan bermata kucing memasuki Ruang Kesehatan, "Chanyeollie~! kau harus kembali berlatih basket, teman-teman mu sudah menunggu."

Chanyeol tersenyum pada perempuan itu kemudian mengelus rambutnya, "baiklah," Chanyeol kembali melirik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, "perkenalkan, ini kekasihku."

"annyeong~ nama ku Kang Seulgi."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Do Kyungsoo."

ketiganya menunduk tanda hormat.

Baekhyun melihat wajah Seulgi, sepertinya dia sering melihat Seulgi. tentu saja, Seulgi termasuk siswi terkenal di sekolah. pantas saja Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan muka Seulgi. Ia sering melihat Seulgi di kantin, melihatnya bernyanyi, dan juga sering melihat Seulgi sedang bermesraan dengan Chanyeol.

Setelahnya Seulgi memeluk lengan Chanyeol, "maaf ya, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Chanyeol harus kembali bermain Basket."

"ah iya tidak apa-apa," Kyungsso tersenyum begitupula Baekhyun.

Perempuan bermata kucing itu -Seulgi- menarik Chanyeol keuar Ruang Kesehatan setelah Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Baekhyun lagi karna ia tidak sengaja melempar bola basket ke arah Baekhyun.

"aissh, mereka berdua sangat serasi ya. aku iri melihatnya," ujar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"ah, Baek! aku membelikan roti untuk mu~"

...

"Baekhyunn, ku mohon antar aku ke club~" rajuk Kyungsoo di telpon.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan disana? melihatmu bermesraan dengan si hitam itu?" Baekhyun menghimpit telpon di antara bahu dan telinganya. sedangkan tangannya sibuk membuat teh.

"h-humm, kumohon Baekhyunnie~" Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar Kyungsoo merajuk seperti itu.

Baekhyun kembali menggenggam ponsel nya dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"baiklah, aku ikut. tapi nanti jangan terlalu sibuk dengan si hitam. aku tidak mau di acuhkan!"

"ya ya ya. Terserah apa katamu. sampai bertemu jam 8!"

...

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun, ia akan diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo. Padahal jelas beberapa jam lalu Kyungsoo bilang tidak akan mengacuhkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dari Kyungsoo-Jongin, aissh bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo mengabaikan Baekhyun. Musik didalam club itu menghantam masuk ke telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan club seperti itu.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, hendak keluar club tanpa izin pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan saat melihat Seulgi menarik Chanyeol keluar club. Baekhyun baru menyadari jika mereka berdua juga ada di club.

Baekhyun kembali berjaan keluar dari club. tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri, Seulgi dan Chanyeol sedang mengobrol di pinggir mobil berwarna merah. Muka Chanyeol memerah, sedangkan muka Seulgi, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya karna Seulgi berdiri memunggunginya. Baekhyun yakin mereka sedang bertengkar.

Baekhyun bersebunyi dibalik pohon dan terus memperhatikan pasangan itu. setelah beberapa menit, Seulgi masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Terlihat rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu masuk club. tapi ia berhenti tepat didepan pohon yang dibaliknya ada Baekhyun.

"keluarlah. aku sudah tau sejak tadi kalau kau menguntit."

Baekhyun merutuk didalam hatinya. ia keluar dari persembunyiannya, "maaf."

"untuk apa kau menguntitku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget, yang ia tau, Chanyeol orang yang baik. tapi kenapa Chanyeol malah berteriak padanya?

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Dan niat ku disini, sebenarnya hanya ingin mencari udara segar."

Baekhyun melihat muka Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dirinya. Muka nya masih merah, tapi sekarang disertai air menggenang di matanya dan tangan yang mengepal.

"H-hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol khawatir.

Chanyeol merasa pusing dan sakit dihatinya. Ia sedikit limbung ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menopang tubuh Chanyeol dari pinggir lalu mendudukannya di bangku panjang. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan.

Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk menangis dengan suara kecil. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi ia urungkan. Lebih baik bertanya setelah Chanyeol berhenti menangis.

Setelah Chanyeol mengusap air mata di pipinya, Baekhyun bersiap mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak dalam keadaan baik," Chanyeol kembali menunduk.

"Berceritalah padaku, anggap aku sahabatmu. Kau akan merasa lega jika bercerita pada seseorang."

"Tapi kau bukan sahabatku," Baekhyun merasa malu dan kecewa saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"K-kalau begitu.. Jadikan aku sahabatmu," ah Baekhyun, kenapa kau meminta Chanyeol menjadi sahabat mu? Yang jelas-jelas Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Hm, Baekhyun tidak kecewa pada Chanyeol yang menerimanya sebagai sahabat.

"Jadi.. Ceritakan mengapa kau seperti ini."

"Aku.. putus dengan Seulgi," Chanyeol tersenyum kecut saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa bisa? Yang aku tau hubungan kalian sangat lancar?" Baekhyun sudah seperti wartawan sekarang.

"Entahlah. Seulgi mungkin sudah bosan denganku. Yah, kau tau, 3 tahun itu tidak lama. Ia putus denganku dengan alasan aku berselingkuh. Yang jelas-jelas aku tidak pernah berselingkuh."

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kejarlah dia terus sampai kau dapat kan kembali!" Baekhyun tersenyum menyemangati Chanyeol sahabat barunya.

"Ya, akan ku lakukan," Chanyeol ikut tersenyum seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun senang membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi senang. Ia sedikit takjub dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol benar-benar menjaga Seulgi dengan baik. Bahkan tadi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah berselingkuh. Dan tadi, Chanyeol menangis karena Seulgi.

...

Setelah berhari-hari bersahabat dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi mengenal teman-teman Chanyeol. Yang tentu saja Chanyeol yang mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun.

Ia jadi lebih mengenal Sehun teman sekelasnya, lelaki tinggi dan kulit seputih susu. Ia cuek pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi sebenarnya ia orang yang hangat dan suka merengek. Sehun menyambut Baekhyun dengan baik sebagai teman barunya.

Dan satu lagi yang dikenalkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yaitu Jongin -kekasih Kyungsoo-. Baekhyun selalu kesal dengan Jongin yang selalu merebut Kyungsoo darinya -tapi tidak benar-benar kesal, karna Baekhyun sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai temannya juga-.

Baekhyun sering berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat barunya. Seperti saat ini, mereka -Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol- sedang ada dirumah Sehun. Kedua orang tua Sehun sedang ada di luar negri mengurus bisnisnya. Dan Sehun meminta sahabat-sabatnya untuk menemaninya di rumah.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Baekhyun dan Sehun bermain playstation. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang bercanda satu sama lain. Tak jarang mereka tertawa karna lelucon yang dibuat Jongin.

"Tidakk!" Baekhyun berseru saat kalah melawan Sehun bermain balapan mobil di playstationnya.

"Yeahh!" Sehun berteriak senang, "sekarang lepaskan 1 benda lagi di tubuhmu!"

Ya, sedaritadi mereka bertaruh, jika kalah, 1 benda ditubuh mereka di lepas. Baekhyun sudah melepas jaket dan bajunya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melepas jaketnya.

Baekhyun mengendus, "apa yang harus aku lepas? Aku sudah melepaskan semuanya kecuali celana jeans ku."

"Kalau begitu lepas celana jeansmu," Sehun tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan, ia pun melepas celana jeans nya. Yang tersisa hanya celana boksernya. "Aissh, sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin aku mati kedinginan."

"Baekhyun, seharusnya kau bermain boneka saja. Playstation itu permainan lelaki," ejek Chanyeol lalu tertawa renyah.

"Jadi maksudmu aku perempuan hah?!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," Chanyeol ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan ikut berkacak pinggang.

"Ahh, kalau begitu, ayo lawan aku!" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kedepan seperti seorang petinju.

Sehun dan Jongin memberi semangat disertai tawa saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berakting di depannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhadapan. Baekhyun menekukkan lehernya ke kanan-kiri berlagak hebat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya saat berakting.

Jongin berdiri dan menjadi wasit, "kalian siap? Mulai!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun saling meninju pelan satu sama lain bahkan sampai berguling-guling di lantai. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menduduki badan Chanyeol yang terlentang.

"Yeah! Aku menang!" Baekhyun bersorak riang dan memberi high five pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak Kyungsoo dari arah ruang makan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk bersebrangan dengan Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Saat mereka hendak menyantap makanannya, suara bel rumah Sehun berbunyi.

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya," suruh Sehun polos.

"Ya! Kau tidak lihat aku bertelanjang dada?!"

"Jangan membantah, atau kau kan ku usir," Sehun tertawa evil.

"Aishh, baiklah," ke arah Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi ke arah pintu.

Ia membuka pintu rumah Sehun. Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan wanita yang membuat Chanyeol menangis minggu lalu.

"Eh? Baekhyun?" Tanya Seulgi heran mengapa Baekhyun yang membuka pintu yang jelas-jelas ini rumah Sehun. Dan lebih kagetnya lagi, ia melihat Baekhyun bertelanjang dada.

"H-hai Seulgi-ssi," Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam, begitu juga Seulgi.

"M-maaf aku bertampilan seperti ini," Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," Seulgi tersenyum, "apa ada Sehun?"

"Tentu, dia sedang makan. Lebih baik kau masuk dulu."

"Ah-tidak, aku hanya mengembalikan bukunya."

"Sudahlah tidak usah sungkan, makan malam bersama kami dulu, Kyungsoo baru selesai memasak."

"Tapi, aku membawa kekasihku," Seulgi menunjuk kekasihnya yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Ajak saja. Tidak apa-apa _kok,_" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Akhirnya Seulgi menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun. Seulgi pergi ke mobilnya, tidak lama, ia kembali dengan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya tersenyum pada Baekhyun begitu juga Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke ruang makan. Semuanya terkejut dengan siapa yang datang. Seulgi menyapa semuanya dengan kaku karna ada Chanyeol.

Keadaan yang hening berhenti saat Sehun menyuruh Seulgi dan kekasihnya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka pun menyantap masakan Kyungsoo dan sedikit obrolan singkat.

"Oh, lalu siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ne, perkenalkan, ini Choi Junhong kekasihku."

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada sendoknya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ia salah mengajak Seulgi untuk makan malam.

Setelah makan malam, Seulgi mengembalikan buku Sehun lalu berpamitan pulang.

Sekarang mereka berlima sedang berkumpul di ruang tv. Semuanya terus membuat lelucon kecuali Chanyeol. Ia hanya diam sedaritadi.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, duduk disebelahnya lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf.. maaf karena aku mengajak Seulgi untuk makan malam disini."

"Baek, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Mungkin karna kau tadi menduduki badanku. Kau tau, kau gendut."

"Aku tidak gendut!"

...

Baekhyun duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada tembok. Olahraga basket membuatnya lelah. Lengannya dan betis nya pegal. Keringat bercucuran di lehernya.

Seseorang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, itu Sehun. Sehun menyodorkan handuk kecil dan sebotol minuman.

"Untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Aihh, terimakasih Sehunnie," Sehun mengendus kesal saat mendengar namanya yang menjadi cheesy.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa kau baik padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengelap lehernya dengan handuk yang diberi Sehun.

"Aku memang baik."

"Maksudku bukan itu.. maksudku kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberi ku minum dan handuk?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Baek, maafkan aku," Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"Hey, kau ini bicara apa? Kita memang seperti keluarga. Lalu kenapa kau minta maaf? Ada yang salah?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan membenciku."

"Tentu. Sekali sahabat, kita akan terus bersahabat!" Baekhyun memeluk leher Sehun dari samping. Sehun hanya tersenyum samar.

...

Baekhyun sedari tadi masih di ruangan basket. Sehun dan murid-murid yang lain sudah meninggalkan ruangan basket. Ia disuruh oleh gurunya untuk memasukan bola-bola ke keranjang basket.

Baekhyun berjongkok -lagi- untuk mengambil bola terakhir. Tidak sengaja Baekhyun mendorong bola basket, sehingga bolanya bergelinding ke depan. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya. Ia sudah tidak kuat, punggung nya capek jika harus berdiri-jongkok terus menerus.

Baekhyun berjalan jongkok sembari memperhatikan sepatunya. Sampai tak terasa bola basketnya sudah ada di depannya. Ketika hendak meraihnya, bola basketnya sudah diambil oleh seseorang. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

Chanyeol. Ia yang mengambil bolanya. Chanyeol melempar bolanya ke keranjang bola basket. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"Chanyeol? Kau membolos?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya meregangkan badannya yang pegal.

"Tidak. Ini sudah bel pulang. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu halisnya.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk membereskan bola," Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Baek.."

"Hum?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

-tbc-

bawa ff absurd lagi nihh :3 #plak. Banyak banget typo terus ga nyambung gitu (?) ,Minta pendapatnya donggg :3 ripiu yaaa. Makacihhh :3


End file.
